The Wait For Something To Happen
by AbilityRomanzer
Summary: Anabel wants to follow her heart, but where could that lead to? Two years down the road, Ash faces the exact same problem. Little does he know that Anabel's changed. Romance first with a bit of story plot in future chapters.


**Even if you'll never come, I'll wait**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, but I do own this story and it is free for me to twist it in any way I like. Sorry!

Anabel woke up a week after Ash left for the Battle Pyramid. She bathed, ate, washed the clothes, filled the Pokémon feed box, mended the door, trained, cooked, went shopping, came back, and read her books. She barely talked, and due to her empathatic abilities, Espeon had been sensing something different in the girl for a while now. She wasn't entirely sad, nor was she in a very happy mood.

Anabel then did something she never did in a long time. She went to the shelf where she kept her books, and picked out her book, _How to use empathatic powers,_ blew the dust off it, and read the section on _Human Communication_.

She wasn't happy now. Anabel had wasted a chance a week before, a chance to show her true feelings for a boy. She had read his heart, felt something there, and asked him to read her own. She thought that _he _would be able to understand the feelings in her heart, _assumed_ that he would be able to read her heart, and know what she was thinking.

A wave of anger rushed through her mind. She tore the entire book to shreds, at the alarm of her Pokémon, and then broke down and started crying. She realized that she actually felt some feelings for her in his heart, but she didn't dare say how she felt out loud. If she had, maybe he would still be here; maybe she would have someone else to share the day with.

She cried. She knew that her empathic abilities could help her in times like this, but she did not want to stop. Then, something deep within her, something snapped. She got up with a determined look in her eye. She won't use her empathatic abilities, till she found him and told him how she truly felt, without anyone around him.

"Riiiiiinggg!" the phone sounded. "Hello? Anabel Silver here." "Oh Anabel, there's another challenger waiting for you at the Battle Frontier. He seems quite strong. Can you come tomorrow? Okay, bye!" Scott put down the phone without giving the poor girl a chance to react. "Oh well," she sighed, "I guess I'll have to get him on Sunday."

The next day, she followed her entire routine again, and went to the Battle Frontier in the afternoon. The challenger was a dark-type trainer, which meant that he would have the type advantage over Anabel. However, his Pokémon did not seem very strong, she thought it looked weak, for that matter, but she did not let that underestimate him.

"Battle, Begin!" the referee waved his flag between the two trainers and thus the battle commenced. "Metagross, go!" the steel-psychic type emerged from its Pokeball, and folded its arms up into its body. Anabel glared at her opponent. "Houndour, go!" the small devil Pokémon popped out of its container.

"Houndour use Flare Blitz!" the devil Pokémon covered itself in fire and started hurtling towards the steel Pokémon.

_Metagross use… no wait…_… As Anabel struggled as to whether to break her vow so early, Metagross got rammed by the small Pokémon. Metagross was very badly hurt, and it showed. Anabel shouted out," Metagross use Earthquake!" "Houndour quick! Use Faint Attack before it starts using Earthquake!" "BAM!" "Metagross is unable to battle! Houndour wins!"

Anabel couldn't believe it. Her strongest Pokémon had just been wiped out in the blink of an eye, and her opponent's Pokémon barely suffered any damage. She shook her head, and sent out her Alakazam. "Alakazam use Thunderpunch!" "Houndour, counter it with Take Down!"

The two attacks collided in the centre of the battlefield, and the Salon Maiden shouted for Alakazam to use ice punch with its other hand. However, her opponent was ready. "Use Crunch!" Alakazam was bitten on the neck, and went down, but not before she knocked out Houndour with the Ice Punch.

_I won't use my powers, only till I've reached my objective_. "Go, Espeon!" "Go, Crawdaunt!" "Espeon use Thunderbolt!" Anabel, who was confined to non-psychic attacks due to the dark type, was having a tough time thinking of a tactic. "Crawdaunt, use Protect!" Espeon's attack harmlessly got absorbed by Crawdaunt's barrier.

All of a sudden, Anabel's opponent gestured towards Crawdaunt. It jumped once in the air, and started scooping mud off the ground. Then all of a sudden, with a slick movement, the mud got hurled into the air.

Anabel was caught off guard, "I don't know what you're playing at but I'll just use that to my advantage! Espeon use Thunderbolt once more!" The feline Pokémon discharged the attack with great force. The attack hit Crawdaunt, and exploded in a cloud of dust. Just when the referee was about to point the flag in Anabel's direction, a ball of mud fell from the sky and slammed into Espeon's head, causing it to lose consciousness.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Seeing that the challenger has one Pokémon left, the victory goes to Challenger Nando!"

_He used the Dark-type move fling. That was using my own tactic, by not letting the opponent know what I was thinking, and giving it to the opponent in one big smash when he's unaware._

"Good match. I hope that we meet up again someday." _More like, horrible match, I want to have a rematch when I've become much better. _As she watched the challenger leave, she reflected on the battle. Usually she would have battled much better than this. As she watched the challenger walk slowly away, she was reminded of the time when Ash beat her.

Ash. The very thought of him seemed to make her heart scream with joy, want, and sadness. She remembered his battle with her, it was one where she really put in her all, a battle that was so different with the others. She also remembered the time that she spent with him, where he seemed so fun, kind and… caring.

_That's it! Let's go now!_ She jumped off the side of the railing instead of going down the stairs, ran to the train station, and afterwards booked a ride directly to Pewter City. However, the train was delayed, so she decided to use Metagross to teleport as close to Pallet Town as possible. She got off and started sprinting through the Viridian Forest. _Wait for me Ash, I'm coming!_

Ash had just left his house, seeming to almost run away from his mother's voice: "And don't forget to change your 'you-know-what'!" Once his mother's voice was out of earshot, he slowed his pace. He had just defeated the Battle Frontier, turned down an offer to become a Frontier Brain, and had returned home about two days ago, only to leave for another journey AGAIN.

As he was walking into Viridian Forest, something blocked out the sun. Correction: Something shone BRIGHTER than the sun. It was so huge and covered practically the whole sky, Ash had to shield his eyes to stop himself from going blind. As he stumbled about blindly, something-or someone, crashed into him.

"Hey! Don't you watch where you're going?"

"Can't you see whatever it was up there?"

"Of course I can, but that doesn't… ASH!"

"?"

Anabel jumped up in happiness and hugged the poor boy, who was still blinded (and had Brock's eyes) and unaware of the identity of his assailant. When she realized that Ash was still blinded, she led him into the shade of a palm tree.

There, Ash opened his eyes, and saw a pretty purple-haired girl in front of him. Somehow she seemed strangely familiar…"Anabel! What are you doing here?"

Anabel opened her mouth, and then realized that she didn't actually prepare what to do in this situation. "I…ah…well…you see…." But she was interrupted by Ash's groan of pain. "What happened?" "Oh, I think I twisted my ankle, nothing really."

_Oh great. I come here to tell him how I feel, but eventually I screw up and end up twisting his ankle. "_Are you okay? Here, let me help." Before Ash could stop her, Anabel had already taken out a roll of bandages from her own backpack (I just added a backpack for this scenario) and started putting antiseptic and rolled up the ankle with her bandages, and ended the entire cast by putting a bit of her own saliva at the end.

Ash blushed at the sight of this, and bit his own tongue. The truth was, he liked Anabel. He knew she liked him too. When she asked him to read her heart, he read it perfectly well. But he did not want to tell her yet, even though she liked him too. It would be all too quick.

When she had finished, they decided to rest there for a little while. Ash did not press the question again. Meanwhile, Pikachu and Espeon were talking to each other, when Espeon's stomach growled. Pikachu noticed this and immediately shocked a berry on the tree next to them to let it drop to give it to Espeon. Espeon blushed, thanked Pikachu and ate the berry.

"Well Ash, so, what are you doing now?"

"Uh, I guess that since I've completed the Battle Frontier, I wanted to travel in the Sinnoh region. I was actually leaving for it now, by ship, which will be departing in about a week in Vermillion city."

"Oh right, since you beat the Battle Frontier, didn't you get offered to become a Frontier Brain?" Anabel could already imagine Ash being the eighth Frontier Brain, being able to live near her, and they would meet very often, become the best of friends…maybe more than that even…

"Oh yeah I did get offered but I did turn down the offer since I still wanted to journey. Plus, staying stationary at one particular place is perhaps not for me, I guess."

_Oh shit!_ _What's wrong with being stationary? _"Well, maybe it's that way, sometimes I do get a little bit bored. Hehe, maybe I may join you in travelling when my contract is over next year."

"Oh of course! Maybe when I get back from Sinnoh we can travel together!"

"That would be great!"

"Riiiiing Riiiiing" "Hello? Oh no! Okay? Alright… bye!"

Anabel was now sad. She wished that she had more time to spend with Ash. Since she had to go, she fixed up his ankle again good and strong, and bid him farewell.

"Well, Ash, I guess I'll see you next year."

"Well, goodbye."

As she started to go, Anabel remembered something. She quickly turned back to him and kissed him on the cheek. Immediately, Ash's face turned very red, and then turned in embarrassment. As he watched Anabel walk away, he waved at her. Anabel was happy at how Ash had reacted. _Maybe next year…maybe next year…_

**A/N: Okay the start of my first romance/adventure story** **please let me know if there is something wrong, what Pokémon Ash should have at this point in time, and other details to the story. Thanks!**


End file.
